Lost Souls
by AviRimor
Summary: How will the Shinobi world react to the discovery of magic users and will they accept their existence? Hiatus.
1. Ch1- Death in the forest and questions

Don't own Soul Eater or Naruto

...

**Forest outside the Leaf Village**

"So where are we?" A young, tall, sexy woman with large breasts and an alluring figure says as she looks around.

"How should I know? Your the one who cast the spell." A young men slightly taller than the women says as he walks past her.

The young woman runs up to her companion and looks at his face and he seems to be deep in thought surprisingly quickly after their previous had just ended.

"So what are you thinking about?" She asks curious.

"Thinking about what were going to do about our food situation. Were nearly out of food and the paper money from our world is probably worthless here." The concerned man says as he walks through the seemingly never ending forest.

"Ah don't worry. I'm sure you'll come up with a way to get us some cash." She said cheerfully as they walked.

"Aren't you planning to help?" He asked her but had an idea of what her answer would be.

"Nope." She said with a smile while her long time friend sighed in annoyance.

"Probably for the best. Last time you had control of our money you spent it all on either fish or bubble soap." He reminded her.

"Hey you like fish and I needed the bubble soap for my baths." She said defending her choice to buy what she did.

"I do like fish but only to a certain extant. As for the bubble soap we were fully stocked." He replied.

"I still stand by my decision to buy what I did." She said defiantly and her companion didn't say anything else as there was no point in continuing the current conversation. The two walked for another hour in complete silence until they came on an interesting scene that was playing out before their eyes. A wounded man leaning against a shed wearing a uniform neither of the two lost friends had ever seen. There was as well a kid wearing an almost completely orange tracksuit with orange and blue sandals along with a giant scroll tied to his back. Not to far away in a tree stood a man wearing the same uniform as the wounded man. The two friends weren't exactly sure was going on. Either it was a dispute between these two man or some type of civil war.

The two didn't want to get involve in whatever was going on so they decided to leave before being detected. However as they were leaving when they heard something that piqued their interest was that the man with white hair claimed a nine tail demon was sealed in the blond carrying the giant scroll. Things escalated after that when the man with white hair threw a large weapon shaped weapon with his target being the blond kid. The two observer's are forced to intervene or risk having a demon unleashed if the man with hair claims were true. The man is fast enough to grab the star shaped with his hand before it could hit the blond who now has the wounded man covering him who was ready to use his body as a shield, resulting in the observer's respect for the wounded man going up a notch.

The female observer was the next to act. She shouted "Pumpkin, pumpkin, pumpkin, Halloween Cannon!" Then launches a pumpkin shaped cannonball, with face-like carvings, from her left hand at the white haired who jumps from the tree barely avoiding being blown like the unfortunate tree. The man is wondering what type of a technique is as he stands in another before he realizes that somebody is behind him. However before he can react the man formerly stand nearing the wounded man, in one swift movement decapitates the white hair man. His head falls to the ground with a look of shock and fear on it. The rest of his body falls soon falls and lands not to far from the head. The man in the tree watches as blood spreads and stains the ground.

The man then turned his attention to the wounded man who's muttering something about Minato and the Fourth Hokage whatever that is as the blond stares at the body of his attacker.

"You okay Jack?" The woman asks slightly concerned for her friend.

"Nothing to worry about Blair. Just a few cuts that will heal by sun rise." Jack says as he wraps his right in some bandages.

Blair begins to make her way to over to the wounded man until she stops upon seeing that they are now surrounded by men women wearing uniform's like the now dead man and wounded man. Other's are wearing mask's with the face of an painted on it and are wearing grey chest armor and black pants. The recent arrivals seeing one of their comrades dead and another wounded, immediately assume the worst and begin attacking Blair and Jack with various small weapon's. Blair summons several pumpkin to block the attacks and summons another a pumpkin that jumps on that quickly takes her into the air, as more pumpkin's are sacrificed to save Blair. Jack on the hand quickly phases through and waits inside the tree while hoping the attackers didn't have any explosives on hand.

"Stop! Those two stopped Mizuki from stealing the Scrolls of Seal and killing Naruto!" The man with a scar across his face screamed and to his surprise his comrades do stop. "Is this true Iruka?" A man with a dog mask asks as he eyes looks up the woman standing on the flying pumpkin. "Yes. Mizuki tricked Naruto into stealing the scroll and he may have very well have gotten it if these two hadn't interfered." Iruka informs Dog. "Alright but we still have question them about how they were able to kill a Chunin even though they have no chakra. Will you two willingly come with us to answer some question's or we will have to use force?" Dog asked hoping they'll come quietly. "Sure! But if you attack again were gone!" Blair shouts as her pumpkin begins to descend and Jack reluctantly exits the tree and begins walking over to Dog just as Blair lands. As soon as Jack left the safety of the tree whispers of Minato and Fourth Hokage can be heard. Dog leads Blair and Jack away and is eyeing Jack for some reason as another mask wearer prepare's to move the body of the traitor Mizuki.

"Iruka-Sensei...what's going to happen to me?" Naruto asks his teacher. Iruka thinks about it for a second before he answers. "I don't know but I'm sure everything's going to be fine. Come on Naruto. I'm sure the Hokage wants to talk to us." Iruka says then grunts in pain as he stands and slowly begin walking to the village with Naruto while being escorted by several of the mask wearers.

...

After walking through the forest for a time Dog and the two magic users he was escorting arrived at one of the gates leading into the village. The two guard's on duty acted like they saw a ghost when Jack walked by. In fact Jack and Blair noticed similar or more extreme reactions from several villagers as they made their way to their destination. Jack presence wasn't the only one that managed to get a reaction from some of the villagers. Several male villagers sent lustful looks in Blair's direction as the trio walked. Jack put a stop to this whenever it happened by sending a glare that promised a slow and painful death if they didn't stop. Which they would do quickly. Eventually the three ended up in front of a rather plain looking building except that it has a symbol like the one on Dog's left arm.

The three enter the building and Dog is about to speak when an eternally bored looking receptionist pointed toward a hallway directly ahead of them as if it a routine thing to do or she knew what was going on. Blair and Jack followed Dog down the hallway then turned left and kept walking until they reached a metal red door. Dog opened the door and the three are hit by cold air escaping. The trio enter through the door and as soon as three were inside the stairway the door slammed shut behind. The three then began walking down the stairway's. The three while walking down to the stairs would occasionally pass Dog's colleague's who would nod in Dog's direction which he would return. Soon enough they arrived at a door with a yellow five next to it surrounded by a red circle.

Dog like before opens the door and immediately their ears are assaulted by the screams of countless people. "Sounds like a lovely place." Blair comments but Dog ignores her angering the cat who resist's the urge to use her Halloween Cannon. The three stops near the end of a hallway that has a door leading to the other part of the level. "Blair go through the door on the left while Jack you go through the door on the right. You will both be questioned by a Jonin as soon as they arrive. Also a suggestion be truthful. We'll know if your lying." Dog says before he begins walking away. Blair and Jack look at each other for few second before they enter their respective rooms.

...

Half an hour later

Jack's Interrogation room

Jack for the last few minutes had been playing with his magic as he waited for this ''Jonin'' to arrive whatever that is. As Jack is creating magical sparks the door opens and in walks a woman has light brown, pupil-less eyes, and has violet hair which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is as well is wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She's also is wearing a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain likely prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

"Holy shit. I didn't believe them at first but you do look like the Fourth except for the orange hair and the slightly different eye size and those cool neon yellow eye color you have." The Jonin says quickly as she takes a seat. "Who's this Fourth guy everybody?" Jack asks his interrogator. "The Fourth Hokage, real name Minato Namikaze was one of the strongest and most talented ninja the Leaf Village ever produced. He was also pretty cute." The female Jonin said while Jack just smiled. "Minato became the Hokage near the end of the Third Shinobi World War which had been going for a decade by that point. It pitted Kumo, Iwa, along with Suna and the Leaf Village against each other along with their respective countries.

Minato was one of the main reason's why we stopped Iwa and forced Suna to agree to an alliance. Kumo however chose to continue the war for another three years before they no longer able to continue the war signed a peace treaty with us." She informed Jack. "I'm assuming that this Minato fellow didn't survive the war." Jack said and the woman nodded her head with a sad look on her face. "The Fourth died after killing the Nine tail fox who would have destroyed the leaf village if it hadn't been stopped. The fox was one of nine demons that has ravaged this world for years." The woman says to Jack who is wondering this Minato fellow killed it if it's inside that blond he met earlier. Of course the now deceased white hair man could be lying.

"How he do it? And has anybody else killed one of those demons you mentioned.'' Jack asks. "Nobody knows. To answer your question nobody else has." The woman says. Jack decides not to push the issue but instead will do some research if he's allowed to in order to get some answer's. "But enough about the Fourth. Let's talk about you stud muffin." The woman said and Jack felt a chill travel up his spine. "What do you want to know?" Jack says as the woman open a notebook and takes out a pen. "Name?" She asks. "Jack O. Lantern." Jack answers and the woman look's up from the notebook wondering if this guy is trying to test her patience. "Real name please." The woman says with a hint of annoyance in her voice while releasing some KI to intimidate Jack. Jack however isn't fazed at all or didn't show it.

"It is." Jack replies truthfully. "What type of name is that?" The woman asks as it was one of the most foreign and strange name's she had ever heard. "The name my creator gave." Jack answers and the woman eye's widen upon hearing that. "Did you just say creator?" She asks. "I did." He said while noting that the woman seemed very uncomfortable with his presence now. "How and why?" She inquired. "I don't really know the specifics of my creation. It involved magic and technology that was years ahead of anything else on my home-world. I was made from the DNA of a pumpkin, humans and other things. Why my creator used that I'm not really sure.

As for the reason I was created can be summed up in one word. War." He said as he thought of things he'd rather not had remembered. "Your creator was on the losing side of the war wasn't he?" She asked and Jack nods his head in confirmation

"So who won?" The woman asks as writes down what is being discussed. "The group fighting my master's allies. It's not surprising considering who they were fighting." Jack said to her. "Why's that?" She asked. Jack smirked then said one word. "Shinigami.'' The woman at first thought he was yanking her chain but his facial expressions did not indicate that he wasn't lying. "Why did this war happened?" She asked the man. "My creator's faction if you would call it that had rather evil members. Shinigami was part of a group called the Great Old Ones. There goal was the eradication of all evil beings from Earth. My home-world." Jack says giving her more info about the war. "How are you still alive if your faction lost and what happened to these Great Old Ones?" The woman asks.

"I want to make something clear. I was never part of my creator's group and never partook in anything involving them. Second I escape from my creator's castle as I was under no illusion that I even had a remote chance of surviving a confrontation with any member of the Great Old Ones. I wasn't going to give up my life for a hopeless cause so I fled. My creator and some of his associates attempted to stop me so I had no choice but to kill them. I didn't feel any remorse for causing their deaths. The reason was earlier I had used my phase powers I would sneak around the castle without any of them realizing I was spying on them. I listened into their conversations and learned I was to be cannon fodder in an upcoming battle with the Great Old Ones. Learning that prompted me to leave.

My creator's faction was shortly afterward's wiped out by the Great Old Ones. But not long after this tragedy struck the Great Old Ones. One their fellow member's went mad and began consuming the souls of evil and innocent alike. The rogue member even consumed three of his former allies. Ultimately, Shinigami put a stop to him by defeating him; ripping off all his skin, draining him of all his blood, and sealing him away inside a bag made of his own skin. A gruesome fate indeed but a fitting punishment for a a traitor wouldn't say?" Jack and slowly nods her up and down. "Shinigami after that founded a city and a academy which has for centuries produced meister's who have long protected the people of the world from those who would seek to harm them.

Another member of the group disappeared and has not been seen in years. Another one known as The Black Mass decided to imprison itself within the deepest recesses of the Book of Eibon by its own volition, where it has remained since. Another one left the group and I think the other surviving members are glad considering the man's personality is annoying as hell and is probably the greatest narcissist that will ever live." He says remembering how during his sole encounter with the prick had nearly resulted in him choking him, former membership in the Great Old Ones be damned. "Another one eventually died and how I don't know." He said then waited for the women's next question. However the woman was trying to process the many unbelievable things she just heard.

The creation of the person in front of her using magic and technology and whatever DNA is. Another world existing that has evil magic users. The freaking Shinigami leading a group of warriors in a crusade rid Jack's world of evil so many years and so many other things. Normally she wouldn't believe such wild claims but either Jack was telling the truth or he truly believed it. "Alright so what's the Book of Eibon?" The woman ask and once again Jack would answer the question but this would result in the woman asking even more questions and this routine would go on for many more hours while Blair not to far away was being questioned and answering as best she could.


	2. Chapter 2- Guilt

Don't own Naruto or Soul Eaters.

...

Leaf Village

"Why does something always happen on my holiday?" An irritated Ibiki asks himself as he walks toward the room where one of the people involved in what they were starting to call the ''Mizuki incident'' is located. Ibiki didn't know all the details of the previously mentioned incident. However what he had learned from a few ANBU was that Mizuki had tricked the Uzumaki brat into stealing the Scroll of Seals. Mizuki likely promised Naruto he would become a Genin if stole the Scroll the Hokage's Residence. While this incident could of easily became disaster especially if Mizuki had kill Uzumaki, a positive thing will result because of this event. Village security would be increased so a incident like this will never occur again.

The one thing that most interested Ibiki was what it revealed about Uzumaki. It clearly showed that he was a skilled infiltration expert as he had entered the Hokage's Residence and leave with the Scroll without being detected. As well he managed to get past Chunin and Jonin who were patrolling the village perimeter. The Hokage had only discover the theft due to his daily checking of the storage room that contained various dangerous items and a number of artifacts from the bloody era of clan fighting that preceded the creation of Shinobi villages. How was it that no until now realized that Uzumaki has a talent when it comes to infiltration? It seemed the most likely answer is due Uzumaki's status that people would ignore anything he is rather at doing.

There were other things that bothered Ibiki. How long had Mizuki been planning this? Did he have accomplices? Also did he sabotage Uzumaki education to insure he would able to offer this test and for Uzumaki to accept it. Did any of the other instructor's at the Academy assist Mizuki in this. As well how the hell did this Jack character kill a Chunin without using chakra? He would get the answers to his questions. It was only a matter of time, Ibiki thought to himself as he opened the door to the room that holds a woman named Blair.

However instead of seeing a woman he see's a cat a black cat with large yellow eyes, ears with pale bushy tips and a long curly tail, is wearing a small odd hat and a collar with a round bauble that has three triangles etched into it to resemble a jack-o-lantern's face. "Are you Blair?" Ibiki asks the cat who nods her head. "Can you transform back to actual form so we can begin." Ibiki says and Blair tilts her in confusion. "What do you mean? This my actual form." Blair says and Ibiki isn't really sure if she's lying or not as he had never been trained to look for signs of a cat lying as it was believed they would never ever interrogate a cat. That was no longer the case if this woman is telling the truth. Ibiki sits down and opens his notebook, clicks his pen and was going to ask Blair for her full name when Blair asks a question.

"Can I have some milk?" Blair asks Ibiki. "No." Ibiki responds sternly. "How about a fish?" Blair asks next. "No." Ibiki answers. "Pwetty pwease?" Blair asks while turning up her cuteness factor. Have ever Ibiki is not affected in the slightest. "Fine. What do you want to know?'' Blair asks dejectedly. "Name?" Ibiki says in response. "Blair. Just Blair." Blair says while wondering if there was a way to annoy this guy. "Where are you from?" Ibiki asks Blair who just sits there silently. "Again where are you from?" Ibiki says repeating his unanswered question. The only response was Blair is her blinking her eyes. "Currently I'm am not allowed to harm, but if my superiors believe you have valuable information important to this village's security and safety I will be given authorization to use more...invasive techniques to get what I need." Ibiki says while Blair just rolls her eyes.

"Your threats don't scare me. But I'll cooperate just so I can leave your village. I'm from Hollywood in Kanto." Blair says. "How was your associate able to kill Mizuki?" Ibiki inquire's. "I believe Jack separated the man's head from his body. That usually kills a person." Blair says and then yawns. "Usually?" Ibiki says while raising his eyebrows in surprise. "Yeah. I know a few beings who can survive without their head." Blair answers. "How did he get close enough to deal the killing blow?" Ibiki asks the cat who is beginning to grow bored. "Magic." Blair says in a one word response to Ibiki question. Ibiki had a skeptical look on his but he continued his questioning of Blair. "How does Magic work?" He asks and in response Blair begins to laugh which greatly annoys Ibiki but he doesn't let this be shown.

Blair after a bit manages to calm herself down enough stop laughing and looks up to see Ibiki still waiting for to her answer his question. "Sorry about that. It's just well I don't how magic works." Blair responds. "I assumed since you can use magic I believed you knew how it works as I detected not a bit of chakra coming from you." Ibiki informs her. "Well you assumed incorrectly. I can use magic but I don't know the details of how magic exist and why it works. I know how to use my magic and that sometimes a witch a needs to say a mantra to use magic. Some however don't. Also if your wondering I'm not a witch. Im just a cat with a lot of magical ability." Blair says partially telling the truth. You don't tell a potential enemy the secrets of magic.

"What are witches?" Ibiki asks as he writes down Blair's previous answer. "Witches are powerful beings and the natural enemies of Meisters, as almost all of them have a destructive nature." Blair answers and waits for the man's next inevitable question. "What is a Meister?" Blair huffs in annoyance and decides to make a request so she can get out of here. "How about I write down all I know that you'll probably be interested in and after that you can ask me any remaining questions you may have. This way we can both get on with our lives." Blair says and waits for Ibiki's response. Ibiki agrees with the proposal and slides his notebook and pen over to Blair who transforms into human form and promptly begins to fill it with what she knows.

...

Leaf Village

Hokage Tower

Naruto slightly trailing behind Iruka make their way to the level which has the Hokage's office. As they walk Naruto is receiving death glares from civilian and Shinobi alike. Naruto however doesn't even notices this as he's trying to deal with the bombshell Mizuki dropped shortly before his death. That he, Naruto is the container of the Nine tail fox. It would explain so many things. Why the villager's hated him and why they had treated like he was nothing. Why they would try to kill him on his birthday and the only reason Naruto is still alive was because of ANBU protecting him. But that raised a question. Did ANBU do it because they actually cared about him or was it because they didn't want to face the wrath of the Hokage? The Hokage. The man Naruto trusted. The man that inspired Naruto.

The man that had lied to him to for his entire life. Naruto had never once thought the Hokage would lie to him. But now he knew better. It enraged Naruto! How dare the Hokage not tell him something he deserved, no had the right to know! If the Hokage lied about this, what else is he hiding from Naruto. Likely who Naruto's parents is. The Hokage had always tried to dodge the question whenever Naruto tried to ask him about it. It was at this moment that Naruto realized something. He could trust no one but himself. Everyone else would lie to him. They couldn't be trusted. The only truth is what he knows to be true. Naruto is forced to focus on reality as they reach the door of the Hokage's office.. Iruka stops in front of the door and breathes for a second before he knocks and speaks. "It's me Iruka and Naruto. May we enter?"

"Come in." The voice of the Hokage says from inside his office. Iruka enters the office and quickly bowed in respect to the Hokage while Naruto walked and stared at the floor. The Hokage didn't mind as Naruto had never been one to bother with any formalities. The Hokage studied Naruto's face for a clue to how was feeling but Naruto's face being devoid of any emotions denied him the answer he sought. So the Hokage turned his attention to a nervous Iruka who was trying his best not to fidget as the gaze of the Hokage was now upon him. "Chunin Iruka since you were present at this incident it would help me to better understand what has transpired if you explain to me what occurred and any personal observation's would be appreciated."

The Hokage finishing speaking was the signal for Iruka to begin, which he promptly did. As Iruka spoke Naruto once again focused on his thoughts which were no longer centered around the fact that he had been lied to. Now instead he began to wonder why he wanted to become Hokage. The reasons had been to be acknowledged by the villagers and to show that even a dead last could become the Hokage. But now he could care less about becoming the Hokage. The reason for this was if he became he then would be responsible for their safety. He would never protect someone that treated him like he was nothing. Never. As far as he was concerned they could all die and he wouldn't shed a tear. They hated him so much they would probably do everything in their power to ensure Naruto didn't become the Hokage.

Naruto decided that he needed a new goal or goals. Those are to live, survive and become a Shinobi. He had always wanted to become a Shinobi. His former idol the Third had unintentionally convinced him to become a Shinobi after seeing him walk on water by concentrating chakra at the bottom of his feet. It looked so cool back then that Naruto decided that he wanted to become a Ninja so he could learn all those cool ninja tricks. But he hadn't learn anything cool or fun or even interesting while at the academy. Instead they had attempted to sabotage Naruto skills by whatever means possible. The proof of this sabotage was back at his apartment room in his closet. The proof is failed tests. Now how would these be proof of the instructor's impairing his learning.

The answer is that when Naruto got back his test he would notice that the questions he had answered correctly had been marked wrong and the answer itself had been changed and replaced with the wrong answer in his own handwriting. Of course Naruto said something about this. But all that was resulted was that the instructor yelling at Naruto to stop making false claims and to own up to him not studying enough. So he never pressed the issue again. It is amazed Naruto that the instructor's hatred of him would drive them to sabotage Naruto even if it meant endangering the live's of Naruto potential teammates, if he still had a chance to become a ninja and as of now that was a big if.

Now Naruto only wanted to become a ninja so to be able to protect himself from any that would seek to harm him. And there plenty of people who sought to hurt him. By this point Iruka was finished with his report and was dismissed by the Hokage. Leaving Naruto and the Hokage alone in the office if you didn't count the ANBU. "Naruto is what Iruka said true? Did you learn a jutsu from the scroll?" Naruto nodded his head in confirmation. "Which jutsu?" The Hokage said as a plan began to form in the Hokage's mind. "The Shadow Clone Justu, Lord Hokage." The last part took Hiruzen by surprise. Naruto had never before address him like that before. It was always Jiji or old man. Never something so formal. "Naruto are you okay?" The Hokage asked.

"I just learned that I hold a demon and that I've been lied to my entire life. What do you think?" The anger in Naruto's voice was clear to the Hokage. "Naruto you must understand..." The Hokage began before he was cut off by Naruto releasing his KI. Normally a man like Hiruzen wouldn't be affected by KI of anyone, especially a civilian. In this case however this wasn't just Naruto's KI. It is Naruto's KI augmented by Kyuubi's KI making it quite effective on the occupants. The ANBU hadn't felt dread like this before. Nothing compared to it. One of the ANBU even considered taking his own life just to end what he was feeling. However he managed to to convince not to go through with it.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. What I want are two things. I deserve that after what I've gone through. And you owe me that much and so much more." Naruto stated as cut off the KI to the relief of the Hokage and his ANBU. "Who were my parents and did they leave me anything?" The guilty look on the Hokage's face made Naruto suspect that wasn't going to like what the Hokage was about to say. "Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki. Formerly the last surviving member of the Uzumaki and former host of Kyuubi. She was a fine Shinobi that died before it was her time to go." Naruto stood there silent as he waited for the Hokage to continue which he did.

"Your father was the Yondamie Hokage. Minato Namikaze was the reason why we weren't defeated by the Suna, Kumo and Iwa and their respective countries armies." The Hokage noticed Naruto was still silent and had yet to go ballistic like he had expected to him. Naruto was likely to go ballistic after he heard what the Hokage was going to say next. "Your parents in your will's left you a number of things. However they were either destroyed by the Nine Tails during his rampage or stolen by parties unknown." The last part was partially a lie. The Hokage suspected number of people for the theft of Naruto's inheritance but he unfortunately could never find any proof to back up his suspicions. Naruto took a good minute to think about what he was going to say.

"You know I could you call you out for your actions or give a "The Reason You Suck" speech. But I'm not gonna do that. The reason why is because I don't have. Your own guilt will do it for me. It will constantly remind you of your failures. Of the promises broken. Your guilt will cut you deeper than any words I could ever say. So good day Lord Hokage and may the rest of your life be filled with regret." With his speech done Naruto turned around and walked out of the office leaving behind a speechless Hokage and his stunned ANBU.

...

The fate of Jack, Blair and Naruto and other stuff will be shown in the next chapter. So what did you think? Reviews that are constructive are helpful.


End file.
